This Isn't What I had in Mind
by AlwaysAFangirl55
Summary: I was always one for adventure, but moving to NYC was enough adventure to last me a while. Unfortunately, I met some people who kind of have a knack for attracting unwanted attention. So it looks like I'm getting more than I bargained for. OC insert. Eventual OC/Turtle pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is one of my better fics (in my opinion anyway) Please tell me if you like it. Literally, just be like, "good job" or something. I'd be totally chill with that. Obviously don't lie. If you don't like it, tell me why. I'm pretty good at taking constructive criticism. Thanks in advance for reading :) Enjoy!**

* * *

First of all, the New York sewer system was cleaner than I thought it would be. I mean it still smelled like death and human excrement, but it could've been much worse.

Maybe I should explain why I'm down here in the first place... It goes something like this.

I very recently moved to NYC from Montana. My Grandma died and in her will she left me this huge apartment slash house thing near Central Park, and a crap-ton of money. Pretty cool, right? Wrong. Firstly because I loved my grandmother more than word can describe, and secondly because I hate New York. I get claustrophobic just thinking about it. And there are so many bad things that happen here. In Montana, I'm considered tough. I'm a freaking piece of fresh meet in New York. It's kind of terrifying, ok? You can't judge. But my parents reeeeaaaallllyyy wanted me to claim the property, so I up and moved anyway. The law firm would've put the house on the market if I hadn't moved in. I thought, what the hey? Let's get a bunch of money from this swanky joint I will never visit. But Noooooo...

Anyway, back to my predicament. So I had gone out that morning intending to shop for groceries. Do you know how many grocery stores there are near Central Park? Basically NONE. I did not want to have to ride the freaking subway 20 minutes just so I could get milk!

Sorry. Have I mentioned I don't like cities? They really get me on edge. I'll try to calm down now.

I finally found a store relatively close to my house and picked up groceries and what-not. Brought them back home, almost got scared to death by the maid that I forgot cleaned the place, apologized, and put everything away. Then I collapsed on the couch for about two hours. Why is this relevant, you may ask? If I had slept for five more minutes, or five minutes less, I never would've gotten myself into this mess.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful. Like, get out your camera and capture it forever beautiful. I decided Central Park would be gorgeous this time of day, and proceeded to wrap myself up in shawls and gloves and boots. The early fall air nipped at my cheeks as I hurried into the Park. I was right. It was magnificent. A few of the trees had already started changing colors, while others remained a lush green. The wind seemed to calm down in the presence of such bold natural beauty. I could hear small children complaining as their parents dragged them home. I chuckled to myself. Children are the same wherever you go. Fascinated by the sky and the leaves and every other thing their innocent eyes have yet to touch. I loved that innocence. I wished that adults could share in that wonder, that joy, of discovering, well, everything. But we can't. We are destined to understand the sorrowful things in life. We hold that weight so the little ones don't have to.

I get very... philosophical, at times. Just so you know.

Anyways, by the time the sun set, I had made it about halfway through the park. I was trying to decide if I should go home or not as the lampposts started switching on. One light illuminated a shady looking dude who was probably not doing anything bad at all. He just kicked my paranoia into gear. I quickly turned on my heel and picked up the pace as I hurried home. Everything was perfectly fine, until about a street from my house. I literally just had to cross the street, and I'd be home free. But these stupid punk-ass dudes as another thing in mind. At first it was just them wolf whistling, which I ignored. When they started shouting obscene and frankly offending phrases, I gave them a glare over my shoulder. Unfortunately, this only egged them on. I swear I was sitting at that stupid light for ages! Just as it turned green, I felt the guys behind me shifting. I glanced back and they were walking right behind me, staring intently. My frantic inner monologue was pretty hysterical, now that I think back on it.

 _"WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP FACE TO THESE BUTT FACES WANT? I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR THREE FREAKING DAYS, CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHERE IS THE NEAREST POLICE STATION? I WILL GET THESE FREAKING SICKOS ARRESTED FOR BEING DISGUSTING SO HELP ME LORD!"_

Oh, btdubs, I'm religious. I'll try not to have it take up too much of the story but it is a part of my life, so it'll be there.

Continuing, " _DO NOT GO HOME REPEAT DO NOT GO HOME! THEY CANNOT KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"_ By this point, I was mentally sobbing. I wanted to go home so bad, but I couldn't lead them to the only place I felt safe in this city. I kept walking, hoping beyond hope that they would lose me in the crowd, or at least pick a different target. After about five minutes of this, I realized they weren't going to give up. So I stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk, and turned to face them.

"What do you want?" I growled. The ferocity with which I said it surprised me.

The first goon looked me up and down. "Heard you new in town. Thought you might need help gettin'... comfortable." His eyes raked across my body once more. I shuddered at his implications.

"Who said I was new?"

"Dosen' matter."

"Does to me."

"Well in dat case, you don't matter little girl."

"Excuse me?" I stepped closer, standing up straight and towering over the man. I'm 5'10' without shoes, and I just so happened to be wearing boots with a heel. In other words, I was almost a head taller than him. The short ugly guy seemed to recognize this and backed down. A few more seconds of glaring and the whole gang disappeared into the crowd. "That's what I thought." I muttered to myself, turning to continue walking. I mentally pat myself on the back because I had just staved off my first almost-could've-been-raped experience. I knew I couldn't go straight home, cause they might still be on that corner, watching. Instead I explored New York nightlife just a little. Turns out there were some good restaurants near my house. Also a few clubs and bars, but I avoid those at all costs. The bars back home aren't bad 'cause its mostly friends just hanging out, grabbing a beer. They have a very comfortable, relaxing atmosphere, without having to get anyone hammered. New York bars, in my experience, were not nearly as comfy.

So I walked around for a while, the headed back home. About two houses away from mine, I heard a dark laughter from the alleyway. And guess who it was? DING DING DING give the reader a prize! It was that freaking asshole that tried to stalk me. I turned ready to glare him into oblivion. What I did not count on was his friend. His friend happened to be HUGE. I mean, this Mexican could've gotten the role of Thor. He was BIGGER than Chris Hemsworth, and he was not looking at me like he wanted to be friends. Did I mention that he was about seven bajillion feet tall? Yeah. I almost crapped my pants right then and there.

"My boss, he be needin' some insurance from you. See, we own the block," The little guy inspected his nails while talking, "And if you wanna live here, you gotta pay homage to the man."

"Wow, how long did it take you to learn the word 'homage'? Also, isn't 'the man' supposed to be the government?" I had no idea how those words were coming out my my mouth right then, I was just thankful that my mouth was working at all. He did not react very gracefully to my comments, to say the least. He gestured to the big guy who then grabbed the front of my jacket and lifted me about six inches off the ground. Another motion and they turned into the alley, meaning I was cornered. I was doing my best to stay calm, but that's pretty hard to do when in this kind of situation. Suddenly I was dropped on top of a dumpster. _Pretty sure they just bruised my butt._ Big dude leaned over the dumpster, a hand on either side of me. And I realized that he had huge muscular manly arms.

"You know," I told him, "If you were not about to kill me, I'd be very attracted to you."

He chuckled deep in his throat and I couldn't decided if it was sexy or disturbing. I went with disturbing for continuity's sake.

"We're not gonna kill you sweetheart. At least not yet anyway." So the little dude with the mouth was in charge of this big guy. _How the heck did that happen?_

"So what do you want?" I folded my arms and stared at Mr. Pugly.

"How 'bout a thousand to start, just so we know you're good for the money."

"A Thousand Bucks?! Do I look like the kind of person who just walks around with a thousand dollars in my purse?"

He dismissed my outcry. "You can either give us the money or we can take it from you." He nodded and the big dude forcefully ripped my purse off my body.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Why? You got some loot in there you don't want us knowing about." _NO actually. I just have everything leftover from my life back home in that one bag._ I wanted to tell him what I was thinking, but I knew it would probable do more harm than good, so I just glared.

"You heard the lady," A voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere and crawled under my skin, striking me to the core. "Why don't you give her back the purse, and we might, MIGHT, let you leave here in one piece."

I cannot explain to you the relief I felt when that voice said those words. I didn't know who it was and I didn't give one crap about it. I just knew that someone was on my side, and that's all I needed. The thugs were all looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Is it one o' the freaks, boss?" One random lackey asked. Boss-man just growled. I took the opportunity to shove Mexican Thor in the back with my feet, making him lose balance and teeter into a fire escape. I think he knocked his head, cause he slumped to the ground and did not get up. Unfortunately, that brought the gang's attention back to me. I nervously smiled and laughed, then jumped off the dumpster and ran to a corner. Which, obviously was a bad idea. But then I remembered, I had help. I couldn't see a lot of what happened after that, cause I had hid myself behind some trash cans and I didn't dare look out. But I heard a lot of grunting and groaning and I kinda assumed the good guys were winning. And I was right, at least for a little bit. Then, somehow, my bag was flying through the air in my direction. I stood up to catch it and got a few glimpses of shadow and what I thought was thugs fighting some other dudes. Then I saw one of the good guys fall over. The leader jackass pulled out a gun, and everything froze. Panic set in and I realized that there was no way in hell that I was staying here for a gun fight. As I looked frantically around for an escape, the fighting continued. There were at least two shots fired, and that was enough to get me racing towards the nearest exit, which happened to be an open manhole cover. I paused on the ladder, thinking about my favorite boots and how they would surely get ruined. Another shot convinced me that it didn't matter. I sloshed down and was surprised at the level of cleanliness, besides the literal crap I was stepping in.

I think I could've gotten my bearings in the sewer. I probably could've even stopped gagging and figured a way out. But I needed light and air for that.

As soon as was two feet away from the ladder, the cover slammed shut over the hole, trapping me in a dark abyss that I had no hope of navigating.

* * *

 **So which turtle do you think spoke up for her? I want to see if you guys can guess ;)**

 **Also, I feel like something's missing in my writing, but I can't tell what. If you have any ideas, please let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer Crystal Cipher: This is the 2003 TMNT 'verse. My personal favorite.**

 **So romance isn't going to be the main theme. It will play a role, but I want to work on developing my character too. You'll just have to wait and see which turtle she goes for ;) (AKA slow build)**

* * *

I'm not gonna lie. When the lights went out, I was terrified. There was a maniac up there with a gun, some dudes who were trying to help me, and a street full of people doing nothing about it! I found the wall with my hand and leaned against it, trying to take deep breaths without breathing in the stench. I could feel my chest tightening as panic set in.

There was a scraping sound and the manhole cover began to move. I used what little light it gave me to bolt down the sewer until a junction appeared. I hid in the darkness of the pipes, half of me wanting to run for dear life, the other half wanting to never move again. I heard voices begin to echo through the tunnels.

"She's not down here."

"Where do you think she went?"

"If she moved, she'll prob'bly be lost down here fer ages." That voice I recognized as the person who spoke earlier.

"We need to find her before she hurts herself."

Four. I counted for different voices. All male and all concerned for my well being. I couldn't decide what to do. They probably just saved my life, but they could also hurt me. I sat in the dark, unaware of the faint noises of feet slashing closer. I chanced a look back at the cover and nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of the junction was a large shadow. Three equally large shadows stood behind it.

"Please, its ok. We want to help." This one sounded like he actually cared about my sanity. I remembered him as the last to speak before.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in my position, stiff from all the fear that was just now taking effect. I couldn't breathe. I was numb. Then a gentle hand gripped my elbow and helped me to stand.

"What's your name?"

"H-h-" deep breath, "Holly. My name's Holly." I felt a little guilty giving them my middle name, but I figured it was better for everyone if they didn't know who I was.

"Ok Holly, I'm Leo. I'm going to get you back home. Can to tell me where you live?"

"J-just a f-few doors d-down." I didn't realize how cold it was down there until I started shivering.

"Ok, just follow me. We'll get there soon." He walked past me into the junction, releasing my elbow.

"Wait!" He froze. "I can't see you. H-how am I gonna follow you?"

A sigh heaved his body. "Are you wearing gloves?"

"Y-yeah." I didn't understand what that had to do with anything. Then I felt a hand grab my own. He gently tugged and I numbly followed. At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to completely trust these four strangers, but the logical side of my brain wouldn't let me. I knew they could turn on me at any given moment to do whatever their hearts desired with me. I could just barely hear the other three walking behind. I couldn't understand how they were moving so silently. My own steps seemed to bounce off the walls like a signaling beacon.

We walked this way in silence for a few minutes before we stopped. The man holding my hand took it and placed it on the wall. Wait no, a ladder rung.

"Climb up this and you should be right across from your house. Be safe."

I nodded, placing my other hand on the rung. I started climbing before I realized I hadn't thanked them.

"Wait, guys," I turned but there was no one there. They had vanished.

"Thank you."

* * *

I didn't tell anyone what happened to me that day in the sewers. Honestly, I just wanted to forget about it. But at the same time, I couldn't. It was seared forever into my memory.

Time passed. I got a job at an adorable little bookstore not far from my apartment. I went through each day as if it was a routine. It was pleasant at first. It provided the stability I so desperately needed. But pretty soon it got boring. I hadn't made many friends. There were my co-workers, a nerdy high school senior who wore a different math-related t-shirt everyday. He's a cute kid. And the college girl who only got the job so she could have a discount on the books they sold. Which is actually a really good idea. And of course my boss. She's a sweet old woman. The business used to be her husband's, and she keeps it running as a living memory of him. There are a few regulars. An eccentric old man always going on about fairies and what-not. A redhead from across the street that always buys these giant books about relativity and thermonuclear dynamics. This one really attractive single dad that always brings his son in. I looked forward for those visits the most. But I didn't get out much. For the most part I was content with just working then heading home and relaxing. Some days, though, got a little lonely. I longed for the familiar crush of my large family in a small home. Cousins and friends stopping by just because they could. Distant chatter as you sat snuggled in blankets and furs near the fireplace. It was during this time of homesickness that my mother had a wonderful idea.

She was sending over my youngest brother. Yay.

Technically he's my step-brother. My mom had me and my three biological brothers with my dad, but he died when I was really young. When she remarried, the man had a son from a previous relationship. Honestly, they fit right in. We were a rowdy bunch. I was the middle child. Perfectly after mom got re-married. Two older brothers, two younger brothers. The two big ones are married now, with families of their own. The young ones are still in school. One a sophomore in college and the other a senior in high school. They're great brothers.

Thing is, my littlest brother got kind of mad when he realized we weren't his biological family. He's been going through a rebellious phase for about two years now. He never listens to my mom anymore, he has no respect for any of us siblings. He barely even pays attention to his dad! Nobody knows what got into him, but we've all be praying that he'll figure it out soon. We want our brother back.

So Mom figured a change of scenery would do him good. I had to agree. Also, I needed someone from my home.

He got in on a Friday night. The greeting was cheerful and hope sparked in my chest that the old him could be coming back. I gave him a tour of the house, then of the city. That first night was fantastic. He loved New York. Next morning, he even made pancakes! I was seriously considering having him moved up here. Monday came and I had to go off for work. He promised not to get into too much trouble.

I should've known trouble would come looking for us.

I came home that night to a broken door. Daniel was gone. I searched the house from top to bottom. There wasn't much sign of a struggle, but I could feel the rage and fear my brother must've felt. I broke down in tears seconds after calling the cops. A few minutes before they arrived, I found it. The ransom note.

"Your insurance is past due. Pay up or you'll never see him again. $5,000, Central Park, statue of the dog, Thursday night."

I don't know what made me do it, but I kept the note from the police. They came, asked questions, took pictures, and left. I cleaned up the broken glass and flowers where someone had smashed the vase across someone's head. No blood though. Nothing useful.

I went to work the next day. Didn't tell anyone what had happened. One of my regulars noticed I was acting off. The girl from across the street. Her name was April. She had her own shop, an antique shop, that she lived above. We had started talking when she would come in looking for a strange assortment of books. Anything from Spirituality to Motorcycle paint jobs. The fine science of Ecopsychology, to the latest Silver Century comic book. We'd had some good conversations, but I didn't think she knew me well enough to know something was up.

"That brings your total to $63.75." I tried to say it with my usual smile, but it obviously didn't make the cut.

"Is something wrong, Claire?" She asked. I shook my head no and tried to rush her out the door. "I don't think so missy." She walked behind the counter and dragged me to a table at the back of the store.

"Spill." I think she saw the emptiness in my eyes, because her tone got much softer. "Sweetie, what happened?"

I couldn't help it. The tears came and the words came with them. I told her everything. Not just about my brother, but about the night in the sewer, the loneliness, the terror, everything. By the end of my tale, we were sitting in a pile of used tissues, both our faces puffy and wet. It felt so good to just finally say the words. April had had this knowing look on her face the whole time I was talking, as if everything I was saying was a piece in a puzzle. Then she surprised me.

"Can I have the ransom note?" She asked calmly.

"Why? Can you do something with it?" I sniffled.

"No, but I know someone who can. A few people, actually. I really think they can help you here."

"Are you sure? I'm a total stranger. Why would they help me?"

She smiled a knowing smile. "You are exactly the kind of person they would help out."

* * *

 **So guys, ya like it? Claire will meet the turtles in the next chapter.**

 **How do you think she'll react?**

 **Do you think Daniel should stay with Claire? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've been living in a daze. Nothing makes sense and all my emotions are drowned out by one. Fear.

I fear what's happening to my little brother.

I fear whoever took him.

I fear that April's friends won't be able to do anything.

But most of all, I fear not making the right decision.

* * *

I gave April the note and my phone number, she told me to not do anything until she called.

I took $5,000 out of my bank account and stashed it safely in my house, just in case.

Now it's Thursday afternoon. If anything happens, it will be tonight.

I've been pacing around the kitchen since I got home from work, my phone lying on the table. My mind can't concentrate on any one thing. It races itself. I look up and the clock reads 8pm. I still haven't eaten. Making dinner gets me out of my head for a little bit, but when I sit down to eat, I remember Daniel sitting across from me, laughing and telling stories. Sighing, I get up to clean.

As I'm standing at the sink, I hear a noise outside.

I grab the baseball bat I bought just for this purpose and slowly open the side door.

'Who's there?" No answer.

"Show yourself!" Nothing.

A cat skitters across my field of view. Knowing that had to be what made the sound, I release my breath and lower the bat. I'm about to close the door when a small mew interrupts my thoughts. Sitting on my small porch is a cat, black with some interesting grey markings. It seems friendly enough, so I reach down to pet it. It purrs and rubs up against my hand. "Rose has probably been feeding you, hasn't she?" It seemed like something the young maid would do. I stand back and the cat walks in, jumping up and making itself comfortable on my island.

"Well aren't you an audacious little fellow," I chuckle. I pick it up checking its gender.

"So little lady, you hungry?" She meows loudly. "Of course you are." Laughing, I find a plastic bowl and some canned fish. Mixing it with some bread, I place it before the cat. She sniffs at it, then licks a piece. Then she wolfs it down like she hasn't eaten in days. Which she might not have. After finishing her food, the cat proceeds to clean herself, purring all the while. I pick her up and plop down on the couch.

"You're going to need a name," she rubs her head on my chin, "Phew! and a bath. How about Smoke?" Her blue eyes stare at me unblinking. "OK, no to that one... Skye? You kinda look like you have clouds." The grey patches did look a little like clouds, but she doesn't seem to like that one either. A name comes to mind, and I chuckle at the idea.

"You wanna be called Holly? Then we can match." Her purring intensifies and she curls up in a ball by my side. "Well then Holly, welcome home."

My phone makes a sound. Everything about my situation comes crashing back as I rush to pick it up. A single text from April: He's ok. At my shop.

I throw on my jacket and shoes and hurry out the door.

Panting because I ran almost the whole way here, I knock on the shop door. It swings open and I can't help but get an ominous feeling.

"April? Hello? Anybody home?" I see a door in the back. Opening it, I can hear voices and see light coming from up the stairs. I walk slowly until I hear Daniel's familiar tenor.

"Ow! Watch it bro. I need my face in one piece."

I barged in through the door and my eyes don't believe what they see. There are four green something-or-others just standing in April's living room. One of them spoke and the memories came flooding back.

"Well lookie what we have. Little miss muppet decided to join the party."

"You- you... The sewers... How?...and Dan... What?" Sufficeth to say, my head hurt.

A different one spoke. "Yes, that was us. Do you remember my name?"

"You said, Leo. But... How and what...?"

"That's a long and boring story. You should hear about all the shell we kicked tonight!" This was a different one.

"Mikey, she doesn't want to hear about our fighting." Yet another.

"How do you know?" He stuck his tongue out.

I started to realize that each was wearing a bandana with a different color. The one who called himself Leo was wearing blue. The rough one red, the excited one orange, and the one standing over my little brother purple. My little brother!

I rushed to his side, hugging him tightly.

"Ow, sis, get off!"

"Don't you 'ow' me! I have been worried sick, the police are out looking for you, and I haven't even begun to tell mom yet! How the heck did you let yourself get taken? Did you quit MMA? The Daniel I know would've been able to take out three thugs at once. What the crap happened?" I ended up yelling at him, which was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do, and he looked a little ashamed.

"Why don't you sit down." The purple thingamajig told me, "There's a lot to fill you guys in on."

I sat, and April, who had been standing to the side this whole time, hands me a cup of something warm. They begin by telling me their names. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Then I am told the story of how they came to be. The fact that they had a rat father that knew ninjitsu kinda surprised me, but I was extremely thankful for their skills. Next was me. Apparently I had made a local gang, the Purple Dragons, pretty angry. No one special, but it did lead the turtles (that's what they said they were and the shells made sense) to discover an operation instituted by the head of the gang. Hun, the leader, was shaking up richer neighborhoods for money so he could fund some evil endeavor. I stopped paying attention at some point and the tea in my hands got cold as I zoned out.

"Sis, sis. Hey Claire!' Daniel's voice shook me out of my stupor.

"What, what's up?"

"Wait Claire?" The one called Michelangelo seemed confused, "You told us your name was Holly."

"Yeah, thats my middle name. I didn't exactly trust you guys. No offense."

"None taken." Donatello had just finished stitching a gash above Dan's eyebrow. I noticed he didn't look too much worse for the wear.

"Do you think it'll scar?" He winked at me, "Chicks dig scars." Rolling my eyes, I smiled since it finally seemed like he was coming back.

"So," I turned to Leonardo as he looked like the one in charge, "What happend to this Hun dude? Is he going ahead with his plan?"

"We're not sure. We did some damage to the machine so it'll be a while before he can do anything with it. But we don't know if he's going to leave the neighborhoods alone. I recommend laying low for a while."

"How low is low? I still have to work."

"That'll be fine. Go out only for the necessities, stay at home as much as you can. One of us will be watching every night in case they come back."

"And if they do?"

"You'll have to hide out somewhere."

"Hey! I know," Michelangelo cut in, "They can come stay in the lair with us!"

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

I nodded in agreement. They seemed lovely, but I wasn't super excited about finding out where they lived. Something told me there was a reason they were so good at navigating the sewers. Donatello wrapped up his medical equipment and I looked at April, unsure of what to do next.

"Hey, how 'bout you guys stay here tonight. I have plenty of extra blankets and pillows."

"All of us?" I was pretty sure the seven of us couldn't fit in her one bedroom apartment, especially when four were six foot turtles.

"Yeah. The guys'll be up most of the night anyway."

I glanced sideways at the strange creatures, not yet comfortable with their presence. "Ok"

"Come on, I have some clothes you can sleep in." April gestured to her room and I stood to follow her. We opened her closet and she picked out some shorts and a t-shirt. She turned to me with a serious look on her face. "You can trust them, you know."

"I'd really like to believe that, but for me, trust is something to be earned." She nodded in understanding and started to leave to let me change.

"Hey," I stopped her in the doorway, "if it's any consolation, they made a fantastic first impression." April smiled and shut the door.

* * *

I woke up in a strange place with strange noises. As I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the couch, I tried to decide if it had all been a bad dream or not. Upon seeing the three green mounds randomly placed on the floor, my brain said obviously not. Dan had made friends with Michelangelo and they were both passed out in front of the tv. Donatello had his computer in his lap and a string of drool off the corner of his mouth. Raphael was making enough noise to wake up Jersey, but somehow everybody slept through it. Leonardo was nowhere to be seen. I walked into the kitchen just as April emerged from her room.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected." She sighed and started a pot of coffee. As its smell drifted throughout the apartment, the sleeping inhabitants stirred.

"Ughh... what time is it?" Mikey was extremely groggy.

Donnie smiled as he woke, "Mmmm... coffee."

Raph just snorted and turned over.

"Rise and Shine!" I sang my way over to them and dumped my water on Dan's face.

"Ppttthhh... Claire!"

"Up and at em! I got to take you home before work!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming. Geeze." he scrambled up and I made my way back to the kitchen to refill my glass. April offered to make us breakfast, but I declined, saying she had already helped us enough. Dan said bye to the amphibians and I rushed him home. We were greeted by a meow as Holly came sauntering through the hall.

"When did you get a cat?"

"Last night." I left my brother to his confusion and went upstairs to shower. I let the warm water take away all the stress and confusion of the night before. Those turtles... they were something else. _I just can't believe something like this is even possible. It's incredible! I'll have to ask Donatello if he's figured out how they were mutated. I need something more than 'strange green ooze from aliens'._

I went about my day as normal. Get dressed, go to work, make customers happy, come home, sweatpants and netflix. It was an uneventful day. Saturday morning April stopped by with groceries so we wouldn't have to leave. Mikey came over to hang out with Dan and play video games. I brought my book downstairs when he arrived. I can't help but be overprotective when it comes to my family. Michelangelo seems alright though. It just Raphael that really makes me nervous. He's a lit fuse and I'm just waiting for him to explode.

The other three showed up when it got dark. Mikey declared it an official sleepover. Poor kid can't have had many of those. He got really excited when I mentioned my movie collection. We basically had to mop him off the floor when he saw it. Although, he was really disappointed at my lack of horror movies. I could feel myself getting into the old rhythm. Having the guys around effectively cured me of my homesickness.

We were trying to decide what to watch and the others were getting a little frustrated with Mikey. He had a pile a mile high of all the movies he wanted to see. Finally, leader Leo got fed up with him.

"Mikey, why don't you let Claire decide. This is her house after all."

"Awwwww..." Mikey's downtrodden look was so familiar I had to laugh.

"It's ok Mikey, I'm not planning on moving anytime soon. You can come over and watch stuff whenever."

"Really?" He began bouncing up and down right in front of me.

"Yeah, of course. Now, lets find us a movie." I rubbed my hands together and dove into his pile. We surfaced with Captain America: The First Avenger. The boys said they'd never seen it and I really just couldn't let that slide. In fact, I was already planning a Marvel marathon for next weekend. These poor depraved souls only saw what popped up on the internet, which, contrary to popular belief, wasn't all that much. And the quality sucked.

We settled into my large living room. One couch directly across from the giant flatscreen, and a loveseat on either side of the couch. Raph took up the whole of one loveseat, stretching his feet over the arm. I shuddered thinking about where his feet have probably been. April and some guy named Casey took the other loveseat. The dude just kinda came out of nowhere and was all 'hey the turtles are my bros, they said movie night so here I am'. It was a little weird, but at the same time, it was like home. If you were friends with someone invited to the party, you were invited to the party. Mikey and Dan found my cushion chairs and immediately claimed a spot on the floor. That left me, Leo, and Donnie with the big couch. I took the arm nearest Raph, kind of by accident. I had wanted to sit near the other humans but Donatello was already there. So I just curled up in the corner with my super-soft blanket and a bowl of popcorn.

Oh yeah, the snacks. Mikey basically made my kitchen explode. To start it off he made more popcorn than I thought was humanly possible to consume. Donnie made the astute observation that they weren't human. Then he found my hidden stash of candy and chocolate. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was my monthly junk food hoard. He pretended to divide it up evenly among us, but we all knew he got the most.

So obviously Michelangelo got to me the quickest. He just reminded me so much of my family and home, I didn't even realize it was happening.

I think Leo was next. All I remember doing is getting up for a refill, sitting down again, and somehow ending up asleep on his shoulder. I think he started talking to me, which normally I hate, but I've seen this movie so many times I kind of enjoyed the chit chat.

Next was definitely Donatello. When the movie ended, I couldn't get my lights back on. He took me down to the junction box and showed me how to fix the wiring. I'm a sucker for learning new things. Anyone who can teach me something is good in my book. Also, Holly had been curled up on his lap during most of the movie and I tend to trust animal instincts.

I didn't fully accept Raph until Sunday night. Everybody was lounging around doing whatever, and I just kinda laid down on the island cause I was bored. I started flinging water at the ceiling, trying to make patterns. Of course, Raph was bored too. He announced to us that he was going riding on his way out the door.

"Wait, riding? As in motorcycle?" I sat up so fast the blood rushed out of my head, making me a little dizzy.

"Yea'"

"Can I come, please?" If he had wanted me to get on my knees and beg I probably would've.

He chuckled, the first time I had ever seen him laugh. "Sure, you got a helmet?"

"Yes! And yes, I have my own." I rushed upstairs and hurriedly ripped through my boxes until I found the one with my gear. I had had to leave my bike in Montana but I was planning on getting another one soon.

I was really impressed with his bike. He took care of that thing like it was his own flesh and blood. And, boy, could he ride. We were probably out for a good hour or so and when we got off, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Didn't peg ya as a bike kinda girl." He commented as we dismounted.

"What'd you think we ride in Montana, moose?"

That earned a good laugh from him. As we walked in, the others looked up, and I found Donnie as quick as I could.

"Donatello, you HAVE to get me a bike like that. Or at least make the bike I buy turtle worthy."

"No problem," he smiled.

Ok, I'll admit it. I liked them. Trusting them with my life is a different story, but for now, they can hang out. It was nice to have some semblance of family again, however weird it might have been.

* * *

 **Awwwwww.. ^.^ So much family goodness and fluff. This is the kind of stuff I really love writing so expect a lot of that with a few daring adventures sprinkled in.**

 **They're freaking adorable...**

 **Shout out to my readers! You guys are fantastic! Love ya'll!**


End file.
